The present invention relates to stabilised compositions of chlorinated solvents such as methylene chloride, trichloroethylene, perchloroethylene and 1,1,1-trichloroethane.
It is possible to obtain stable compositions of chlorinated solvents such as methylene chloride, trichloroethylene, perchloroethylene and 1,1,1-trichloroethane, which compositions can be used, in particular, for the degreasing of metals, for the dry-cleaning of textiles and in aerosols, by adding, to the chlorinated solvent, chemical products referred to as stabilisers, which can be chosen from amongst a multitude of chemical compounds of varied types. Depending on the chlorinated solvent in question and the application for which it is intended, different stabilisers are chosen and they are used in different amounts. The best stabilisation formulations are still selected by largely empirical methods. However, it is observed that there is currently a general tendency, for all chlorinated solvents, to resort to very complex stabilisation formulations containing a large number of different stabilisers, the latter being used in these formulations in large proportions.